


Carmilla Week 2017: Punk/Rock N Roll

by Fox_is_Fandumb



Series: Carmilla Week 2017 [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmilla is a newly famous musician, F/F, Laura is a reporter, Punk AU, The dude is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_is_Fandumb/pseuds/Fox_is_Fandumb
Summary: What happens when an elitist music snob ambushes a tired Laura to ask stupid questions? This.





	Carmilla Week 2017: Punk/Rock N Roll

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this one out so I apologize for low quality writing.

Laura takes a deep steadying breath as she approaches the doors of her office building. Carmilla's growing fame within the music industry has lead to paparazzi following her on occasion. After she pushes through the door and starts walking towards her car she spots a bearded man wearing a graphic tee for a band she met through Carmilla once. Laura feels a headache coming on before the man can even begin to speak.

"Laura Karnstein, does your wife realize that women like her are why punk is dead," the man questions with an obnoxiously self-righteous tone.

"No, you colossal tool," Laura growls out, "It was pretentious assholes like you gatekeeping the community- That's not even getting into whatever sexist nonsense I'm sure you're going to say next."

"What do you know about punk," He pushes further, "You're just married to some wannabe-punk that sold herself out to corporate pimps."

"What do I know about punk," Laura repeats with anger edging into her tone after she stops and turns towards the man, "Do you know what isn't punk?"

"Well act-"

"It isn't punk to ambush the tired wife of a musician who is away on tour and make blatantly misogynistic accusations to push some elitist bullshit standard of what is or isn't 'punk.'"

The man's face grows red as he stutters trying to find an argument. Laura turns her back and storms to her car. She drives off before he can catch back up, her muscles finally relaxing when she stops at a red light several blocks away.

"Call Carm," Laura says loudly and clearly, the sound of her phone dialing coming through the speakers shortly after.

"Cupcake," Comes Carmilla's sleepy voice after the fourth ring, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine- I think," Laura answers slowly, "I just had a run in with some music snob posing as a reporter and I needed to hear your voice because I miss you."

"I miss you too, Cutie," Carmilla hums with a melancholic tone, "What happened with the music snob?"

"Nothing much, just ambushed me outside of the office and said some things that made me mad- How've you been since we last talked?"

"I'm sorry Laura, I wish I could make guys like that stop," Carmilla responds as she sits up.

"I know, now tell me how you're doing- Are you making sure to eat enough," Laura asks, "Are you staying hydrated?"

"Yes Cutie," Carmilla says with an amused groan, "Last night's show got wild though."

"What did you do?"

"Now what in the world would make you think I did something," Carmilla gasps, mocking offense at Laura's tone.

"Do you really want an answer to that," Laura laughs as she continues to drive towards their shared apartment.

"Oh Cutie, keep playing coy and I might have to come home early to spank the answer out of you," She hears Carmilla tease.

"Bro, shouldn't you take this convo somewhere else," Sounds a distant voice over Laura's speakers, "Aren't you concerned with, like, me- What's the word for listening when you're not supposed to?"

"Eavesdropping," Carmilla says, "And no, you've accidentally walked in on us enough that we've stopped caring since this isn't phone sex- Yet."

"Hi Kirsch," Laura chirps.

"Also Laura says 'Hi.'"

"Hi Little Nerd," Kirsch exclaims happily.

"I'm sure you heard the puppy," Carmilla says as she moves through the tour bus, "Now where were we?"

"I think you were threatening to spank me and as much as I like the sound of that it's not what I want, I just want to hear about your night."

"Fine," Carmilla concedes, "Where should I start the story?"

"You're preshows are always interesting."

"That they are but ugh, it's a bad idea to smoke and drink that much before a show."

"Carm."

"Okay, it was only two joints but Kirsch and I still drank a bottle of whiskey together."

"All before a show?"

"I didn't say it was a good idea but the crowd loved us."

"They probably loved the sight- How you play and sing so perfectly but unable to walk five feet without stumbling at least twice amazes me."

"You're probably right."

"Of course I am."

"Cute."

"Yep, and you love that about me."

"I love everything about you."

A blush rises up Laura's face as a dopey grin splits her lips apart. Carmilla bites her lip after hearing a giddy noise through the receiver. Kirsch and Mattie share a look from their respective sections of the tour bus, silently enjoying Carmilla being sappy and in love.

"I love you too Carm," Laura says after a long moment, "I can't wait to see you again."

"When I get home I'm taking a few months off band stuff to be with you, okay?"

"But-" Laura starts.

"No buts, I've already discussed this with Mattie and Kirsch- They want to take a break for their own families too so it all works out."

"I can't wait, now I have to hang up," Laura says with a loving tone, "I'm too tired to cook so I'm at our favorite place- I'll skype you when I get home, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan Cutie, enjoy your dinner and tell Kelly I said 'Hi' for me," She hears Carmilla respond, "Talk to you later."

"I will, bye."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you thought in the comments section below.


End file.
